Arc Angel
by porcupine451
Summary: AU. No wings. Meet Max, gang leader. Meet Fang, her rival gang leader. Born to hate each other, taught to take the other one down. What happens when they meet for the first time minus the gangs?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was sitting in my last class for the day, staring at the clock and waiting for it to ring so I could be set free from this hell. I glared at the clock hoping that that would make it tick faster because I really had leave and pick up my little brother and sister.

The bell finally rang and I was the first one out of the class room. You would probably think that I, being as fast as I am, would be able to beat the crowd, right? But no, that would be too easy.

So as soon as I was ten steps away from my nice locker in an empty corner, I crashed into some big football jock. My things went flying all over the hallway.

"Grrreeaaattt," I sigh

I looked up and saw that the poor excuse of a human had completely ignored me and had kept walking along, laughing with his friends. Of course. After all, I'm just Max.

And that's why I hate school. Because at school, I'm Max, the anonymous student. But that doesn't matter because outside of school I'm Maximum Ride: leader of the Arc Angels, Big sister, protector and badass extraordinaire.

But that didn't matter at the time because I was late to pick up Gazzy and Angel from they're elementary school.

So I hurriedly picked my stuff up from the ground and shoveled it in to my locker and then shoved a select few binders into my backpack. After that I rushed out to the back of the school to meet up with Nudge.

Her real name was Monique but most people called her nudge, it just seemed to fit better. Nudge was my adopted sister, well kind of. Here's the story: our parents had just died (me, Angel and Gazzy's) so instead of us getting separated with the whole foster family situation, we started to live off the streets. That worked for a while because I just made up fake information for Angel and Gazzy to go to school and I went to work as a mechanic's assistant. But eventually we got tired of living off the streets so I went in search of a house for us to live in and lo and behold I found this semi decent house for us to live in.

Flash back

"Ok guys," I said talking to Gazzy and Angel. "This is going to be our new home."

We started to unpack some of our things when out of nowhere I here this screaming. Next thing I knew, something jumped on my back and started yelling.

"THIS IS MY HOUSE GET OUT!" screamed my attacker.

Well I am not defenseless so in no time I had my assailant pinned to the ground. It was a young girl around twelve years old with crazy curly brown hair and matching brown skin, she had dirty ripped cloths and she looked really thin.

"What are you doing?!" I asked the girl. She kept struggling but managed to answer me.

"I'm trying to get you out of my house! I was here first!" she spat in my face.

I let the girl up seeing as she wasn't a threat. I leaned over her as she started to rub her wrists where I had held her.

"Ya know I think we can work out some sort of agreement." I said to her.

End flash back

After that Nudge, joined our family and oh and what a difference she made! Nudge was the one who convinced me to go back to school and she is the sole reason we can actually live in our house today—she completely cleaned it out and redecorated it into a livable condition.

"Hey Nudge." I said to her as I walked up to her.

"Hey Max! OMG the best thing happened today, you know Jeremy Tomas he actually talked to me he said he liked my hair and it was amazing I thought I was going to die because ya know it was Jeremy Tomas! He is just soooo mpgh!"

I put my hand over Nudges mouth, damn she could talk!

"I get it Nudge you had a great day but come on we have to get to Gazzy and Angel." I said to Nudge as I started to head off towards the elementary school. As soon as the elementary school came into sight I saw Angel and Gazzy on the playground just messing around.

"Angel! Gazzy! Come on time to go home!" I shouted at them when Nudge and I reached the fence. They hopped of the play set and rushed forward to hug me and Nudge. Soon Nudge started blabbering to them about their day as we walked home. As soon as Nudge was enveloped in a story Gazzy was telling about a boy in his class who glued his hands to his desk, Angel turned to me and said:

"Max?" she asked.

"Yeah sweetie." I answered

"Nathanial wasn't in school today do you think he's sick?" She asked me.

"I don't know Angel why don't you ask him when he comes back to school." I told her.

Hmmm that's strange.

I wonder why Nathanial wasn't in school.

I knew his older brother Luka, he was in my gang, and he wouldn't let him skip… still he probably just had a fever or something.

I looked up as we got to the front steps of our house. It probably used to be really nice but now it was run down and smelled funny and looked condemned.

But that's what made it perfect no one would suspect that it was the main base for the notorious gang the Arc Angels.

Our house wasn't very big if you're just looking around but that's ok because all that mattered was the huge basement it had. The basement was very spacious it could easily fit over two hundred people in it witch was good because my gang had about one hundred and fifty members so the basement was great for meetings.

When we moved in with Nudge, we ummm, 'borrowed' some furniture with no intention of giving it back and spoofed up the place. So now it was a popular hangout for the angels to chill.

We all headed into the living room of the house where I had Angel and Gazzy start their homework while Nudge headed to the kitchen to fix a snack. I went to my room in the back to change into my "gang leader clothes" which consisted of a black wife beater and some dark wash baggy jeans.

I looked at myself in the cracked mirror I kept in my room (not that I'm conceited or anything) and looked over my shoulder at my back. You could just barely see my gang tattoo sticking out of the back of my shirt; it was two black wings tattooed on either side of my back marking me as an Arc Angel. I raised up the bottom of my shirt to the middle of my back where there was a small crown between my wings, this was what marked me as leader of my gang.

I turned around and put my shirt back down, covering up my tattoos. I headed back out to the kitchen and grabbed a chocolate chip cookie, they are amazing by the way, and started to head down to the basement to get an update from any of my scouts that were down there.

I sighed as I looked down the stairs. Time to switch personalities from invisible school girl to strong gang leader.

Ugh, why is my life so complicated?

* * *

Hope you liked Chapter 1!

My beta is check her out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Thanks for reading so far, here's the next chapter! And remember to say thank you and check out my beta, !

Ch2

As soon as I got down the stairs that led to the basement/secret hideout place, it was blatantly obvious that something was up because all of my scouts looked up at me, frowning.

I opened my mouth about to ask what's up but I was immediately cut off by all of them talking at once. I would tell you what they were jabbering about but there are at least 20 of them and I couldn't keep track.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed at them. The following silence was blissful but I had to get back on topic.

"Jeremiah what is going on?" I asked. Jeremiah is my best scout so hopefully he could give me the best story.

He stood up straighter and said, "Max, we've had at least 28 of our guys report to us that people in their families have been attacked by Hawk members." I scowled.

The Hawks were the Angels biggest rivals and their gang was bigger than ours, but my gang has stronger fighters. I had hoped their activity would have calmed down since there leader died but apparently not.

After a minute I turned to my 'office'. It was actually just a large closet in the basement, and called out behind me to Iggy and Jeremiah. I sat down at my little card table desk and started to talk.

"So what's going on?" I asked Iggy first, Iggy is my second in command and my best friend since… well let's just go with forever.

"Ok Max as you heard the Hawks have been targeting our gang's family members." Iggy said to me. I next turned to Jeremiah to get his opinion on the current situation.

"What he said, but Max this is a serious problem I mean their attacking our families, we can't let this slide or they'll think that they can walk all over us!" Jeremiah was getting upset by the end of his little speech so I decided it's time to step it up.

"You're absolutely right Jeremiah we can't let this go on so I have an idea." I turned back to Iggy and said. "Ok well today's Friday so Iggy, I want you to get everybody here at midnight on Sunday night so I can tell them the plan cause it's going to take all of us." Iggy looked excited as he grabbed Jeremiah and headed out to spread the word. I stayed in my office for a while just thinking about my new idea it was pretty fool proof. I smirked at myself got up and headed back up stairs to check on my family.

When I got up I saw Nudge flipping through the channels on out TV. She is so good with electronics she managed to figure out how to steal cable from one of the neighbors so we had a TV up stairs and in the basement. She was also the reason we had a working computer for us to do homework on. Well I have to thank Iggy too, he stole the computer for us, but Nudge got it working.

I stayed up with Angel and Gazzy helping them with their homework till about nine then I put them both to bed. After that I stayed up with Nudge finishing up a movie that was on I didn't pay much attention though I was too distracted thinking about the Hawks.

Why would there new leader target our families? I mean seriously their mostly little kids. Ugh its times like these when I really wish I knew who their leader was. Most of the gangs around here keep their leaders identity a secret so they don't get targeted, and all I know about their leader is that his 'gang name' is dark or night something stupid like that.

I turned my attention back to the movie I was supposedly watching with Nudge. And something caught my attention; there was a scene with a family all at a park together looking happy. I thought for a minute before I decided that the park sounded like a good idea. I turned to Nudge.

"Nudge tomorrow we shall venture to the park!" I said to Nudge majestically.

"Wow Max way to sound like an old person." Nudge joked back at me. I shoved Nudge lightly in the arm.

"No I'm serious Nudge, when was the last time you me Angel and Gazzy went and hung out? We should go to the park tomorrow and hang out, get some air and exercise! You guys have been getting soft." Nudge scoffed at me and stuck her nose up in the air.

"Ha! Getting soft! As if, I could totally take you right now." She smirked again and looked back at the TV screen.

Oh no she didn't!

No way, she thought she could take me. I didn't become the leader of a gang by denying challenges and taking crap! No, I was powerful, so I started my attack.

WHAM!

And thus began our pillow war for bragging rights. It went mostly like this: I hit Nudge, she hit me and back and forth until Nudge got in a lucky shot and nailed me right in the face and I tripped over my feet.

"So Max do you surrender?" Nudge pretend growled at me.

"Never!" I growled back and flipped Nudge off of me and pinned her in a corner with the threat of my pillow hanging over her. "I am the mighty Max and I will not be defeated." I semi shouted in my best dictator voice. Nudge hung her head in defeat and I let her go.

"Yea' know max I really can fight." Nudge said to me as we sat back down on the couch. I just nodded.

"I'm not just saying Max I can really fight and be helpful and stuff." Nudge sounded really determined now.

Crap.

"Nudge you already know the answer to this question. It. Is. No." I stated firmly to Nudge.

But then she let loose the Nudge channel.

"But Maaaaax I would make a great Arc Angel! I already know like all the members and I can defend myself and I would make a great spy no one would suspect me, just look at me I'm so cute! I mean I don't look at all like a gang member at all because I wear like pink dresses and stuff. Ohhhhh you know Max what you really need is a dress! You don't have like any dresses cause your all loner-y and stuff. Maybe if you dressed friendlier you'd have more friends. Not that you don't have friends, you have the gang, but you don't really have any non-gang friends besides like J.J and you never even hang out with her. You should go see a movie with her or something sometime. You seem really stressed… what were we talking about?"

Ohh Nudge you never cease to stun me with your large amount of words.

"We were talking about going to the park tomorrow morning so you better get some sleep." I said quickly.

"Ok yeah that sounds like fun! Night Max!" Nudge waved bye to me and headed to bead. I let out a sigh of relief. I got up and looked up at the clock 1:23AM.

"Damn…" I muttered to myself. I really need to start sleeping more, but there's a plan to work on and only one leader to work on it.

I walked back into the basement, turning my thoughts to destruction and revenge.


	3. yada yada

Hello everyone! Here's chapter 3! Just so you know, all your reviews are much appreciated!

* * *

When I woke up in the morning the first thing I thought was 'hey I'm hungry', but right after that it was 'WHERE THE HELL AM I?!'. I shot straight up to get an advantage on anyone that might be in the room with me… but all I succeeded in doing was hitting my head on the bottom of my desk. 'Well that's embarrassing, at least I'm alone…' I thought before looking around.

"Haha Max how's your head?" Gazzy asked with a smirk. Nudge, Angel, and him were all smiling and laughing.

"Hey Max I woke up early and you weren't in your bed so I woke up Gazzy and Angel to help me look so then Angel found you because I don't know she said she heard you snoring cause Max, you snore like a trucker honest! I mean UPHHH…" And the best way to silence a chattering Nudge is with erasers— a box of them. I stood up, more carefully this time, and rubbed my head.

"Ok guys go get dressed because were going to the park!" I said excitedly to my family.

"YAY!" Gazzy and Angel shouted as they ran out of my office. I heard a few groans from the guys who slept in the basement. Our basement was always open to the gang if they needed a place to stay.

I'm so giving.

But before I got outta my office to change into park cloths, Nudge stopped me.

"Max I remembered what we talked about last night and I will prove to you that I can handle being in the gang." And with that she walked upstairs. 'Greeeeaaaat' I thought as I watched Nudge walk away.

Time Skip

After my oh-so eventful morning, I was pushing Angel on the swing and watching Nudge spin Gazzy on the merry-go-round thing. Oh I hope he doesn't get sick. Knowing him, he will prove his namesake true.

It was about twenty minutes later when the ice cream man showed up, playing some annoying as hell song, thus brainwashing us to buy ice cream.

I left Nudge with the kids on the swings to go get the ice cream. I took a short detour to

pickpocket a lady who was yelling at someone on the phone, very loudly I might add. According to me, she deserves the deduction of ten dollars.

After that I walked over to the ice cream truck where there was a creepy man handing out

cones.

"Hi I'll take one choco taco, two Spongbob pops and one pop rocket." I asked in my sweet girl voice. He just grunted and took my money. He came back out a minute later with my stuff and I took it and speed walked away when he started looking me up and down.

When the swings came back into sight I dropped all my ice cream. Nudge, Gazzy and Angel were still there but so were two Hawks.

* * *

By the way, does anyone know how to make my beta's name show up on here?


	4. Chapter 4

Ok here is chapter four I hope you like it

* * *

Chapter 4!

I tried to take in the situation as I ran towards my family; Nudge was standing in front of Gazzy

and Angel while fighting off the two guys.

My vision turned red when I looked closer at the kids. Gazzy was holding Angel and sporting a

black eye while Angle was holding her arm, which had a long gash in it.

I charged the two Hawks, taking them by surprise and knocking them off their feet. I jumped on

one and Nudge took the other, both of us punching them repeatedly. When my guy was down

for the count I checked on Nudge, who was sitting on her now unconscious guy's chest grinning

smugly. I motioned her to go help the kids while I hauled my guy to his feet and shoved him

against the jungle gym.

"Ok now you're going to tell me who you are who you got your orders from and why." I

demanded from the one conscious Hawk member.

"I aint gonna tell you nuthin, bitch." He said with a smirk on his bloody little face. I smiled back

at him and said.

"Like hell you are." And with that I gave him a swift knee to the balls. When he finally came back

up I pulled out my knife and pushed the edge of it to his throat.

"Now lets try this again. Same questions." I pushed the edge of my knife deeper into his throat

creating a thin red line.

"Ok, ok just get that thing off my throat!" He sputtered out. I looked at him and just raised my

eyebrow. "Fine I'm a Hawk."

"I know you're a fucking Hawk now answer my questions!" I screamed in his face.

"Ok! Fine! We were sent by Night he's our new leader." I slammed him against the jungle gym

when he stopped talking.

"Ok! Ok! Damn stop that!" I glared at him. "He sent us out and told us to target the kids

with connections to the Arc Angels, like your little girl here all of the kids who are related to

Angels. Night's smart he plans good and no one's gonna to stop him." He finished his little spiel

with a satisfied smirk. And with that I smacked him in the side of his head with the butt of my

knife and he fell down, unconscious.

"Looks like I'm going to stop him." I said to his unconscious body, as if he could hear me. Next, I

dragged both bodies into the woods by the park where they must have been hiding. How could I

have not seen them? I'm getting sloppy. I turned back around to my family.

"Max my face hurts but ill be ok." Gazzy said my little trouper; I looked him up and down, more

observantly this time. He had a black eye and some more bruising on his arm.

Next I looked to Angel my baby, with a four-inch gash in her arm and bruises on her face and

legs.

"Aw man Angel come on we got to get you to Ella." I said as I picked her up.

Ella is Iggy's girlfriend she is in med school and since she was with Iggy she knew about the

gang and she patched us up when we needed it. She isn't a member but she is of the few people that our gang

protected and one of the even fewer that I trusted. I asked Nudge next.

"Nudge will you call Ella and tell her to meet us at the house?"

"On it! Ya know, we're really lucky we have Ella. She's so pretty and handy I mean think about

how often everyone in the gang gets hurt! I mean just last week you had that huge slice on your

leg from that fight you got in with that Bandit. I cant believe he actually landed a hit on you

since you're like the best fighter I know, but on the other hand he is a Bandit so you probably

didn't see it coming cause there so ya know chill and mph…!"

Ahh the wonderful sound of my hand over Nudge's mouth. But she did have a point, Ella is

really important, and my leg did heal nicely after she stitched me up. I remember that day I

went into Bandit territory to see if I could get a computer at a good price. The Bandits are

widely known for their theft. It is their craft; they are a relatively small gang with a relatively

small territory that they dealt out of. If you ever needed anything for a good price you went to a

Bandit and they had every thing from drugs to stolen elephants.

_**Flashback**_

I pulled into an ally with Iggy and we both hopped off our motorcycles and faced a group of

Bandits. There where five of them— two girls and three boys. The first girl was exotic, maybe

Indian or Native American. She was tall and skinny but well built. The second girl was extremely

pale and small but still looked pretty tough; all the guys looked the same— tall, tough looking

and all sporting buzz cuts.

My eyes were drawn back to the Indian girl she just had this in charge look on her face. So I

turned to her.

"So I'm lookin for a computer, cheap." I told the girl.

"Well I guess we could help y'all out" she glanced at her buddies, then back at me. "Ya know, for

the right price." She said with a smirk. Ahh so she's a smart ass.

"Look ill give you fifty bucks for a speedy computer, just a laptop will do," I told her.

And with that she laughed at me. "Ha you got to be kiddin me." She turned to her group. "Hey

y'all do ya think she's jokin or what?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yeah Spiro she must be kiddin' its almost as if she thinks she can get anything from us for

under, hmm eighty bucks sounds about right." One of the guys said. Turns out this would get a

little messier than I thought.

"Oh hell no I'm not going to be cheated out of my money. I know all this stuff's hot and I know

that if you got it for nothing I can get it for fifty, no higher." All of the Bandits around the

girl stepped forward, so score one for Max.

"Oh no you aint gonna be steppin into my turf and start arguing about my prices. If you want

something you do it my way." Next thing I know this Spiro girl is all up in my face trying to tell

me what to do so I just… reacted.

Ok well I punched her in the nose but that is a reaction.

Next thing I knew two of the guys are on me and the other guy and the small girl are holding

Iggy up against the ally wall. We were both struggling against our attackers as little miss thang

blotted her bleeding nose.

"Well things really haven't gone as usual this time." She said as she pulled something out of her

pocket. "But don't think I'll let you leave here without gaining something." She smirked as she

flicked her knife out and started heading for my face.

Oh, well, this might be a problem, I thought to myself.

I looked over at Iggy and blinked four times hopping he still recognized my sign, he nodded

back, well that's good. I counted to three in my head and right as Spiro got close enough I kicked

out my leg knocking her knife out of her hand, but also giving my leg a nice sized gash.

I barely had time to recognize that as a thought before I broke free of my captors grasp and

sprinted towards Iggy and slammed the Bandits heads together. Iggy and I hopped on our Bikes

while there was still confusion and without a seconds hesitation we were burning rubber back to

our territory.

It wasn't till later that I realized how bad that bandit got my leg, it needed stitches, but I also

found out that the Bandit with the knife was their leader, thus explaining why they were so

protective of her. But still, it was a deep gash for thirty bucks and a bloody nose.

_**End Flashback**_

So while I was in the past temporally, Nudge had helped Angel back up and she was wobbling

back and forth.

"Ok Angel, come here," I said as I picked her up in my arms. She snuggled up against me. She's

just so cute sometimes.

"Thanks Max." She sighed as she started to close her eyes.

I gently shook her awake. "Oh no you don't sweetie, you might have hit your head and we don't

want you slipping into a coma or nuthin." I said murmured into her ear. She sighed and opened

her eyes and we all started the trek home where Ella was hopefully waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry the update took so long hope you like it and check out my beta vine dot apple  
**

**But of course put together and the "dot" is actually a period **

* * *

Ch 5

Our little group got back home fast due to my urgency to get Angel to Ella. When we finally got there, Ella took Angel immediately and gave her some pain meds and then she stitched up her arm with me next to her holding her good hand. Next was Gazzy. He just needed a few band-aids and a kiss on the forehead. Nudge managed to escape the fight with just some scrapes and bruises. As for me, I just had a single bruise on my stomach where one of the Hawks managed to clip me.

Ella cleared Angel of a concussion and then the drugs she gave her pulled her into sleep; Gazzy also went to sleep with her since the fight had really tuckered him out. Nudge took the laptop to her room to do homework, hopefully, but I couldn't sit down; I couldn't stop thinking about this Night guy. He must be the new replacement for Kaleb, the now deceased ex-leader of the Hawks. And what kind of gang name is Night, could you get any more unoriginal? Most gangs found it best if they went under fake names when they were going to be around other gangs so that way nobody could hunt down the leader of the gang.

I can't believe that this Night guy would send out his gang with the intentions of hurting children. I won't take this, if someone hits Maximum Ride she shoots back.

And I know the perfect way to get revenge.

I went down to the basement with my new plan.

"Iggy get your scrawny white ass over here!" I yelled in the general direction of my office.

"God Max what's with the yelling?" Iggy said as he came out of my offic

"Well I hope by now you herd about the incident with Angel and Gazzy. You _are_ supposed to be on top of these things." I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yeah I herd when I went to go see them earlier." He said with a yawn. Hmm I guess I didn't register that it was about eleven at night right now.

"Ok good so you know why I'm upset so you'll understand why I want _every_ full member of my gang to report here at midnight tomorrow night in all black. The meeting is canceled for now this time we are taking action. " I told Iggy, this seemed to wake him up.

"Ok Max since I have known you for an extensive amount of time, I'm going to guess you have some sort of horrible revenge planned out for the Hawks and based off the dramatic time you picked for all this to go down, it's going to be epic." Iggy said, an evil grin creeping onto his face.

"Wow Iggy you really know me." He smirked. "Well…Get to It!" I finally snapped at him. He sighed and went to get his jacket so he could go around and spread the word.

After he left I grabbed my jacket and keys and headed out too, I would need some supplies for this plan. I went to the garage behind the house and hopped into the truck I would much rather take my motorcycle but I'm gonna need some packing space.

After I finished getting weird looks from the people at the store, I pulled the truck back into the garage, full of destructive items. It was about four in the morning so I had time to sit in my office for a minute and go over what I was going to say to all my full-fledged members.

Let me explain, I have two kinds of members. First off, I have half members. They have only one wing tattooed on their back, and an example is Nudge she is a half member. To become a half member you have to show your fighting skills in a duel with a full member of my choice, kind of like a demonstration. After the fight I decide if the newbie had the skill to be a half member, if so they get the one wing and protection from the gang but in return they have to be a scout and gather info and they would be called up as backup in case of an out of control gang fight.

Full members have to fight me and of course no one ever wins— I didn't become leader for my cooking! Again, if I thought they are good enough they get their wings, but I have high standards and only the best of the best get into my gang.

There actually is a third category for my gang but it's mostly for the family members. This is what Angel, Gazzy and Ella all have, along with some of the other Angel's family members; it's just a protection policy that says they have our protection. I know it's not creative or anything but this protection mark is a tattooed feather on the back of your neck. Angel and Gazzy were both so brave when they got theirs, and now they both keep their hair long to keep their tattoos hidden.

I rubbed the back of my neck where my own feather tattoo was hidden. I remember that Jedediah gave me that tattoo when I was around ten. Jed was like an older brother to me, he was the previous leader of the Arc Angels, he trained me himself and he was the only reason I'm still alive today. The only reason he isn't still alive with me is because of the Hawks.

And I can't wait till I see all of them damned to hell for eternity.

I looked back over at the clock it was still early so I decided to catch a few z's before the big event tonight.

I finally came out of my office after nailing out some final details for the plan to be greeted by many faces of my gang. Most of them frowning, likely wishing they were asleep right now.

I guess I should start now then.

"Ok ok everybody. SHUT UP!" I yelled over the chatter and they silenced themselves.

"Well as you all know, there has been some talk about what has been happening with our families." There was some grumbling in the crowd. "Yeah, yeah that stuff. Well I decided, who the hell do the Hawks think they are screwing with our families!"

"Yeah!" Some of my Angels shouted back.

"So I say that it's time that they learn that we won't take their shit!" I shouted

"YEAH!" The shouts were twice as loud this time.

"So I'll let y'all in on the plan. We'll need everyone on his or her bikes and you, Dustin, you, lead. You know the best where the Hawks hide out is." I paused for a second so some of my guys could slap Dustin on the back for his leading position; he deserved it as he staked out some Hawks for months to find where their hide out was.

"Ok so we are all going to follow Dustin on our bikes. Iggy and Jeremiah will take the truck and stay right behind us." I explained to them.

"Come on Max get to the plan what are we going to do?" Iggy asked me, with a few people mumbling along with him.

"Well why don't yall find out yourselves all you're going to need is in the back of the truck." I pointed behind me to the back door exit and watched them funnel out the door too the garage. The room was all empty except for Iggy.

"Well Iggy what are you waiting for don't you want to see what's in the truck?" I asked Iggy.

"Nah I would rather see your face when you hear their reaction." He said with a smile. And soon enough I herd the hollers and shouts of 'Hell Yeah!' from my gang. I smiled big one of my few smiles— there's not much to smile about in my line of work. Iggy grinned at me and asked.

"So Max what's in the truck?"

"Oh ya know some gasoline a few flairs and a couple sticks of dynamite." I answered still smiling. Iggy looked a little stunned

"Max…where the hell did you get dynamite." Iggy looked at me stunned.

"Oh I know a guy. Now come on lets round up the gang."

"Ok guys its time to head out! Remember get back here as quick as you can." I saw them nod I turned to face back forward.

"Dustin lead the way!" I shouted over the excited chatter of my gang, but soon all sound was drowned out by the sound of all the motorcycles revving up along with the truck coming to life. Man that thing is old! It looks like crap and sounds terrible but hey, it runs great and it can carry a lot.

We rode along in mostly silence, trying to be as sneaky as a large gang can be, by following each other at a distance and taking different, smaller streets. It was a Sunday night so there wasn't much activity since most kids had school tomorrow and adults had work. That's part of what makes this plan perfect, who ever expects bad things to happen on a Sunday?

So after driving all the way to the other side of town, we finally pulled into a grocery store parking lot a block away from the Hawks hideout. Iggy and Jeremiah had to take the truck all the way around though so we could get all our materials close to the destruction zone.

When the rest of the gang met up with Iggy and Jeremiah, I could see Iggy practically trembling with anticipation of the explosion. He is really_ really_ into pyrotechnics.

"Ok guys." I whisper called. "Start stage one." Twenty of my Angels took around twenty-five containers of gasoline, and before you ask how I paid for this gas, I didn't. Most of it's siphoned from the upscale part of town.

They poured the gasoline around the perimeter of the Hawks hideout. They actually had a pretty sweet setup. The place was two stories and it used to be used as a haunted house so no one went in there 'cause they thought it was really haunted. And it kinda was, it's haunted by assholes

It's going to be fun to watch it burn, I thought, Iggy's already rubbing his hands in glee.

After the perimeter was good and soaked my guys came back.

"Did you run into any trouble with their lookouts?" I asked Chris.

"Well we did run into some trouble with the two guys on watch but Jayna here hit 'em both in the back of the head hard enough to knock them out so we dragged them out into the woods a bit." Chris said.

"Nice job Jayna." I complemented her to which she only smiled.

Jayna was a girl I took into the gang last year and she is one of my best fighters and she has proved it time and time again. She was a tall and skinny you would never suspect that she could beat you into unconsciousness.

Iggy came up behind me with three sticks of dynamite duck taped together.

"Are you ready Maximum?" Iggy asked me using my gang name.

"Yep Pyro light the flairs." I said back to him.

Iggy lit his flair signaling to the three other Angels around the hideout and then he flung it into one of the pools of gasoline with the other Angels doing the same. The flames started making their way up the house quickly; the smoke was starting to fill the air as well. I could just see the figures of some of the Hawks running out of the building. I waited until I heard the leader of the little group of Hawks declare that they were all there then I turned to Iggy and nodded.

He screamed "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" And then he chucked that dynamite into the Hawks hideout. We all started running trying to get as far away as we could. Iggy and I jumped behind a big rock just as the place blew, in the most badass way possible. We waited until we were sure that no major shrapnel would hit us, and then we came out from behind our rock. We stayed low until we reached where we parked the truck, but it was gone, I turned to Iggy.

"I guess someone else already took it back to the garage." I said. Iggy and I started to jog back to the parking lot, I looked around to make sure we were the last Angels to leave the explosion site, and we were. Man they cleared out fast!

It took longer than expected to get back to out bikes, we had to stick to the shadows to avoid the cop cars and fire trucks heading towards our masterpiece.

The fire was already being hosed down when we finally reached my bike. I looked at Iggy.

"Do you think…?" I started.

"There is no possible way that they will be able to: one, salvage it, two, know it was us, or three, figure out your secret dynamite supplier who by the way needs to be introduced to me." Iggy said counting off his fingers.

"Well good we're safe, and to stay safe, you will never meet my dynamite guy." I laughed once at Iggy's 'omg grrrrrrl' face (as he calls it), and revved up my bike. I took off towards my house with Iggy on the back of my bike.


End file.
